powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Astro Megaship
Forever Red |lastepisode = Journey's End, Part 2 Forever Red |numberofepisodes = 43 (In Space) ??? (Lost Galaxy) 1 (Wild Force)}}The Astro Megaship served as the base and primary Megazord for the Space Rangers during Power Rangers In Space. It would later become the Galaxy Rangers' base of operations and secondary transportation when it wasn't docked on the colony Terra Venture during Lost Galaxy. History It was owned and piloted by Andros, created by Zordon and Aplha 5 on Eltar. He met up with the former Turbo Rangers and Alpha 6. Together, the new team became the Space Rangers and spent most of their time in the Megaship. The Megaship is designed to interface with the NASADA Astro Megashuttle so that it can be contained within its forward structure. Aside from the shuttle hangar, the Megaship consists of 6 decks for its crew. The Astro Megaship is capable of faster than light travel allowing it to voyage between solar systems. The ship can be run by a single person or even by itself with the help of D.E.C.A. or Alpha 6, however it can comfortably support a crew of 16. Aside from space travel, the Megaship can even operate within planetary atmospheres and can land on planets. By combining with the Astro Megashuttle, the Astro Megaship can transform into the Astro Megazord. The bridge is the center of any ship, and the Astro Megaship's bridge is no different. From the ship's bridge, the Megaship's crew operates the entire ship. The ship's steering controls, sensors, weapons systems, communications equipment, as well as D.E.C.A. are all accessed from here. The bridge is located on Megadeck 1 along the front part of the Astro Megaship. The SimuDeck, located on Megadeck 5, is the training room. The advanced holographic and robotic technologies in the SimuDeck allow the Rangers to practice their skills in a realistic yet safe environment. The SimuDeck can be programmed to display any type of location and can also create automated opponents for Rangers to fight such as Craterites. Since the SimuDeck can be programmed to recreate any environment, it can also be used for non combat purposes such as recreation. The Megaship's propulsion systems and power output are generated in the ship's engine room. The engine room, located on Megadeck 6, holds the universe's only known Mega Accelerator, a device capable of propelling the ship at speeds far faster than Albert Einstein ever believed possible. Aside from the Mega Accelerator, the Engine Room has a large cargo bay door which opens to outside of the ship. Since the engine room powers the Megaship, it is the most important part of the ship. Destroying this section of the ship would severely cripple if not destroy the entire Megaship. The Astro Megaship is quite capable of defending itself from attackers with its shields, thick hull, and 2 double barreled laser turrets. D.E.C.A. normally handles firing the Megaship's weapons but they can be controlled manually from the bridge. The Megaship also comes equipped with 2 ion cannons mounted on the bottom of the Megaship. The Astro Megaship's Synthetron is located in the recreation room adjacent to the bridge on Megadeck 1. Here the crew of the Megaship as well as any guests eat their meals and relax. This room also has storage lockers for the crew to store their gear in. Perhaps the most sophisticated system in the room are the 5 Jump Tubes. The Rangers can jump into these tubes which allows them to morph as well as exit the Megaship by teleporting, flying off on their Galaxy Gliders or in their space shuttle. There are 8 crew quarters on the Astro Megaship all located on Megadeck 2. The Megaship is also capable of converting several other rooms into crew quarters if need be. Each room normally has a double bunk bed, a desk, a chair, a dresser, and a closet however occupants tend to personalize their own quarters with various furniture and other items. The Megaship housed Zhane in a special cryogenics chamber until he was well enough to be reawakened. Alpha 6's bedroom is located in the same area as the engine room, as revealed at the end of Red With Envy. After the Space Rangers were victorious, the Megaship was turned into a museum. Alpha 6 still watched over things with mechanic Damon Henderson. Kai convinced the two to help him steal the ship to rescue his friends. The Megaship then became the base for the Galaxy Rangers. Most of the time, it was docked at Terra Venture. But whenever the Rangers needed to transverse space, the Megaship was fully functional to do so. It was even still able to transform into the Astro Megazord if needed (Although this function was only seen when the Space Rangers returned to assist against the reborn Psycho Rangers, suggesting that the Megashuttle may have been removed). In a battle with Trakeena's Scorpion Stinger, the Megaship was destroyed via self-destruct, a move that destroyed it and the Scorpion Stinger. Astro Megaship Mark II The Astro Megaship Mark II was the successor of the Astro Megaship, created in the shipyards of KO-35. The Alpha robot present on board is Alpha 7, since Alpha 6 may still be living on Mirinoi at the time. Alpha 7 is the rebuilt Alpha 5 by Tommy and Andros. The Astro Megaship Mark II was constructed and commanded by Andros as part of an assault on the Machine Empire's remaining generals. It was on that Megaship that Tommy and the other Red Rangers met for their mission on the Moon, to stop the Machine Empire and Serpentera. This version is incapable of transforming into a Megazord due to the lack of the Megashuttle (This can be seen due to the lack of the Megashuttle's fin, though in early scripts, the Megaship took part in the final battle along with Megazords of the previous season). Astro Megashuttle Original Purpose: '''The Astro Megashuttle was originally a space shuttle built to accommodate astronauts on a search for new planets. The shuttle was a part of the NASADA space program and was completely 100% construction built and ready for launch in its own Silo. '''Turbo Rangers: '''After the destruction of the Power Chamber, the Rangers could not go after Zordon to save him. Justin, the Blue Ranger, snuck into the NASADA building and told the commander that the Power Rangers needed to use the shuttle on an emergency mission. The commander agreed to allow the Rangers access to the shuttle, and from the ground Justin watches as his friends blast off into space, ending the Turbo Series. '''Power Rangers In Space: After the Rangers left Earth, they came across a larger ship that uses its tractor beam to pull the shuttle inside in spite of the Rangers' outcries. The series begins to pick up once the shuttle docks with the ship. During the first few episodes the shuttle is used to ferry the Rangers back and forth from the Astro Megaship to Earth. Astronema notices that without the shuttle the Astro Megazord cannot complete its transformation, prompting multiple attempts to destroy the shuttle. Capabilities: Being the Astro Megazord's head was one of the major operating systems the shuttle had, though before it was the head to the Megazord, it was a shuttle in all its own way. The shuttle had its own thruster capabilities, though it needed major boost power to blast off from the ground into orbit. Astro Megazord Blaster/Booster: '''The Megazord's weapon features were also used by the shuttle. The shuttle needed the extra boost of a double engine Booster frame to leave Earth. This booster frame was also used by the Megazord as the Megazord's Astro Blaster. Astro Megazord * Power Output: 5000 The '''Astro Megazord was armed with the Astro Megazord Blaster, Saber, and Shield. The Saber had multiple uses. First, it could be charged with energy and be used to deliver any number of powered-up slashes to the enemy. Also, it could unleash a Laser Whip to tie up its opponents, and when sent into any monster, it could be ignited with energy to obliterate the monster. Astro Megazord Weapons Astro Megazord Saber.jpg|Saber Astro Megazord Shield.jpg|Shield Astro Megazord Blaster.jpg|Blaster Notes *First base that can transform into its own Megazord followed by the Delta Base. *First Megazord to appear in the season premiere that is not made up of five or six zords which are assigned to individual rangers. *First Megazord to appear in battle after its debut series and to be destroyed after its debut series. *First Megazord to appear in every episode of In Space. See Also de: Astro Megaschiff Category:Spacecraft Zords Category:Team Zords Category:Zords Category:Zords (In Space) Category:In Space Category:Vehicles Category:Power Rangers Base Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Wild Force Category:Megazord